After implantation of an intraocular lens in the eye, epithelial cells may migrate from the haptic to the refractive region of the lens and thereby obscure the lens. This condition is known as posterior capsular opacification (PCO). Also, the refractive region of an intraocular lens may vault or push forwardly (i.e., anteriorly) in the eye when the haptic is radially compressed, such as may occur as the haptic is being seated within the capsular bag of the eye and/or when an external force is applied to the eye after implantation. Upon implantation, predictable posterior vaulting allows the final position of the lens to be more predictable thus leading to a better prediction of emmetropia. There is a continuing need to prevent PCO and make the final position of the lens more predictable.